Captive Audience
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU The three times Makishima kidnaps Akane they are for trivial, nonsensical reasons. The fourth time he kidnaps her and he's unsure if he's ready to let her go. Makishima/Akane


Captive Audience

Summary: AU The three times Makishima kidnaps Akane they are for trivial, nonsensical reasons. The fourth time he kidnaps her and he's unsure if he's ready to let her go. Makishima/Akane

A/N: Welcome to another crack pairing! Yay! Why can't I ever ship normal pairings (I have no idea why I ship this or Kagari/Akane)? Ah, I also wanted to mention that this is set before episode 11, so she doesn't know of his misdeeds. I want to credit cherryblossoms86 for help as usual (you're a life saver)! Anyway, thanks for taking the time to check out my story. If you get the chance please drop a review and tell me what you think! I also apologize for any OOC-ness that may appear; writing a fluffy, not evil!Makishima is difficult :P

* * *

"Non più andrai, farfallone amoroso, notte e giorno d'intorno girando…"

* * *

The girl blinked in confusion, straining to see in the darkness. Something heavy covered her eyes and she could feel the tale tell coldness of metal against her wrists. Akane went through a mental checklist of 'how to know when you're kidnapped.'

Handcuffed to a chair—check.

Blindfolded—check.

Having no memory as to how you got there—check again.

Being weaponless—well, what were _you_ expecting?

"Good evening, Tsunemori-san. I trust my partner was not too harsh in his handling of you?"

The brunette did not respond, instead struggling against her bonds. A light chuckle interrupted her (failed) attempts at escape.

"I apologize for my rudeness, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Shougo Makishima." A cold hand brushed against her face, causing her to flinch. Hair tickled her neck as he untied the blindfold, allowing the woman to see his face. He gave a small smile, moving to sit in the armchair opposite of her.

Russet eyes scanned the room, surveying the surroundings. It was a modest abode, nothing looked hologrammed or electronically based. It reminded her of the time she went to one of the few existing libraries in Japan, surprised to see a collection of hand-bound books and antique furniture. It even smelled like the library; a mixture of worn pages, leather, and a hint of spiced tea. A knock from the nearest door drew her attention as a Korean man entered, carrying a silver platter. He placed the tray in front of her silver-haired captor, giving her a crafty grin before exiting the room.

A thick silence enveloped the pair, only being broken occasionally by the tea cup clanking noisily against the plate. Makishima lounged lazily in the armchair, crossing his legs as he spoke, "So, Tsunemori-san, do you enjoy your job at the MWPSB?"

The woman glared at her captor, biting back an insult before calming herself. "Yes, I _do _enjoy my job very much. So much, in fact, that it would be wonderful if you could unhandcuff me and let me leav—"

"No. Not yet. I still have quite a few questions to ask. Perhaps you can alleviate my boredom…"

The Inspector sighed, resigning to her fate.

"Alright, ask away."

A flicker of happiness passed his golden eyes as he quickly replaced it to one of slight amusement.

"What made you want to become an Inspector?"

"W-wait, how do you even know that? How do you even know my name?"

"It's surprising what a simple background check can round up; thanks to psycho-pass exams, we know little to nothing about one's own past besides their hue. Before, people were given tests to see if they were reliable, dependable, or even mentally stable. Now, a single test can determine all of this. Or, at least, it's what we are told."

"Are you implying that Sibyl isn't always accurate?"

He chuckled, bringing the china cup back to his lips. "Do you not think the same? I've seen some case files. You went against Sibyl's direct orders to save a woman."

The Inspector frowned, looking down at the ground. The mysterious man had even managed to hack into HQ computers?

"I was told all throughout my life that Sibyl is good, Sibyl is justice, Sibyl is never wrong. But, at that time all I wanted to do was save the woman. I don't regret my decision; in fact, it solidified my resolve and kept me from quitting the job."

"I see…" He returned to his tea, taking a small sip before eyeing the other cup on the tray.

"Are you thirsty?"

Akane nodded dully. The silver-haired man pulled out a key, walking behind the Inspector. A click could be heard as he removed the handcuffs, allowing her to rub her swore wrists.

He handed her the cup wordlessly, to which she forced out a barely audible "thank you" before bringing the amber liquid to her lips. It tasted sweet, with a hint of jasmine and thyme. Taking another sip she focused her attention on the man before her. His hair was long, a shade between silver and white. Topaz orbs stared emotionlessly at her as her eyes traveled down to his lips, a wide smile that she imagined could seem kind and generous at times or cruel and malevolent depending on his mood.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded in confirmation, bringing the amber liquid back to her lips. She could feel his eyes burn trails against her face as he studied her unabashedly, eyes flickering with a foreign emotion.

"Choe Gu-Sung, the man you saw earlier, will make sure you get home safely. Thank you for alleviating my boredom, even if it was only for a little while."

"B-but—"

"Goodbye, Tsunemori-san. Perhaps you will become more than a lost sheep in the wilderness. But, beware, the farther you move from the bad shepherd, the closer you come to the hungry wolf."

Her vision distorts as the man rises from his chair, walking towards the shaking girl.

"T-the drink…" She manages to whisper out as he catches her, cradling her gently in his arms.

The room spins and spins until her amber eyes flutter close, bathing her world in darkness.

* * *

When she wakes, it is morning. Light filters in through the tiny window as the brunette swings her legs over the side of the bed. Running her fingers through her hair, the Inspector stands up, eyeing the paper on her bedside table.

"Uh, Candy, what time did I go to sleep last night?"

The holographic octopus giggled, twirling around the girl. "You were carried home at approximately 23:00."

"I see…" Her greatest fears were actually true. It wasn't some horrible dream. This Shougo Makishima was real and he was not going to just disappear in time.

Akane opened up the sealed letter, bracing herself for some cheesy (and might I add terrifying) love poem or a profession of undying devotion; what she got was probably even worse.

"Dear Tsunemori-san,

I want to thank you again for spending the evening with me. I apologize for the trick with the tea, but I didn't want to forcibly knock you out. I hope we can spend more time together. Until then, I will continue to watch your evolution from sheep to human.

-M"

"Eh, t-that stupid creep! As if I'd ever talk to him again!" She threw the letter to the ground, storming into the opposite room to retrieve her compact and get changed. It was time for a _very _long walk.

* * *

It would be two weeks until they would meet again. For their second meeting, the woman was literally picked up off the side of the street.

A dark colored van stopped right beside her as she mulled about the city, spending what little free time she had buying office supplies. The vehicle screeched to a stop beside the sidewalk as a figure jumped from the driver's seat. Picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder, the man calmly walked back to the vehicle as she struggled, beating against the man's chest. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he forcibly put a seatbelt on her while she screamed obscenities, kicking at his shins.

"Miss Tsunemori, Makishima told me not to harm you. But, if you continue to resist…"

The woman took a good look at his face. It was the same man who had delivered the tray of tea.

"Y-you are—"

"Choe Gu-Sung, right-hand man of Shougo Makishima." He studied her carefully, bicolored eyes focused on her face.

"This is interesting… he's never shown outside interest in anyone other than as toys. I wonder what you'll end up as, Tsunemori-san."

* * *

"Makishima-san, I've brought Akane Tsunemori, as you requested," the Korean spoke, pausing to lock the door. Slipping the keys into his pocket, the man walked into the kitchen, picking up a copy of _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep. _Flipping to a certain page, he pulled out a sticky note, reading it carefully.

"Seems like he had to attend to some urgent business. He wants you to stay here until he comes back."

The woman sighed, reluctantly sitting in the leather chair. Choe pulled out a tea pot, beginning to heat up warm water.

"Uh, you're not going to slip anything in the tea this time, right?"

He chuckled, pulling the bronze pot onto the stove.

"Don't worry. As long as you cooperate there will be no need to sedate you."

* * *

The silver-haired man fished the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door.

"Choe, Tsunemori-san?" He questioned, shutting the door behind him. Removing his jacket, Makishima walked into the living room, eyes widening in surprise. The pair was sitting cross-legged on the floor, each holding a videogame controller. Neither noticed him as they played the game, laughing together.

"Choe-kun, that's cheating! You can't keep spamming the same move over and over again!"

"No it's not. It's called being resourceful."

Shougo walked in front of the pair, blocking their view of the screen.

"H-hey—" the Korean started, realizing who was in the way. He gave a shaky smile, internally berating himself for not thinking of the repercussions of his actions earlier.

"Makishima-san, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't hear you enter. I was just making sure Tsunemori-san wouldn't escape…"

"You've never been a good liar, Choe. I told you to watch over the girl, not this," he motioned to the videogame console, bags of potato chips, and soft drinks that littered the floor.

"Wait, Makishima-san, this was my fault. Choe-kun was only keeping me company; I was the one who was getting hungry and he offered me some food." Akane interrupted, looking back at the dejected man worriedly.

"I never thought an Inspector would be defending a latent criminal. You are full of surprises, Tsunemori-san."

The woman frowned. "You know nothing about me. I'm not another one of your 'toys.' Tell me, Makishima, what do you want from me?"

The man remained silent, walking towards a large bookcase. He glided his fingers against the spine of the books. He pulled out three, handing them to the woman.

"I wanted to let you borrow them so next time we can have even more intellectually stimulating conversations. These books are all 'banned' by Sibyl. I think you'll notice the parallels between their worlds and our own. I quite enjoy _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?, A Brave New World, and Fahrenheit 451_."

"W-wait, did you say next ti—"

"Choe, please escort Miss Tsunemori back to her room. If she resists, you know what to do."

"Yes, Makishima-san." Bowing slightly, the man pulled the brunette with him, a flurry of curses escaping her lips.

"If you kidnap me again I swear I'll blow a hole through your head!"

"Oh, violent are we? Feisty and lively; I might not let you go next time." He called out, laughing as the door shut behind her.

She kicked against the Korean, struggling as he led her down a flight of stairs.

"Tsunemori-san please stop this childishness. I will throw you over my shoulder if I must. "

The woman complied, stopping her squirming and following behind the man.

"…I'm sorry."

He gave a small smile. "It's fine. Come on, let's get you home."

Bicolored eyes scanned the woman's face as he pulled out his car keys. Akane begrudgingly followed suit, getting into the passenger seat. She noticed that he didn't use the auto-pilot feature that so many people used. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, never taking his eyes off the road.

"So, what exactly is your background with Makishima? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" She trailed off, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

Choe laughed, brushing a few stray bangs from his face. "You sure are nosy, you know? But, it's alright. It's not that grandiose of a story, anyway."

The Inspector let out a sigh of relief, returning her hands to her side. "Phew, I was worried I might have offended you."

"…Are you sure you're an Inspector? From what I've gathered, most Inspectors draw a line between themselves and latent criminals. But you don't do that. Perhaps it's due to your clear psycho-pass. Ah, I've gotten off topic, my apologies. You wanted to know how Makishima and I met? I had just emigrated from Korea. The place is probably smoldering ruin by now… anyway, my wife, my son, and l made the trip to Japan. It took a while, but we were soon on a boat headed to Japan. We were 'introduced' to the Sibyl system the second our feet hit land. Everything was fine. No problems. We all had powder-blue hues and crime-coefficients lower than thirty. Sibyl welcomed us with open arms and we soon integrated into society."

"B-but, Makishima said you were a latent criminal!" Akane interrupted, amber eyes wide with confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm getting to that. My wife had always been sickly, her heart was very weak. Half the reason we moved to Japan was to get better medical care; the other half was because Japan had already reduced North Korea to ash by then and we didn't know when South Korea would be hit. Unfortunately, she died a few months after our arrival. The death hit my son and me the most. I still remember her radiant smile… "

"I'm sorry for your loss, Choe-kun."

He gave a weak smile, "It's alright. A lot has changed since then, after all. Anyway, I noticed my psycho-pass fluctuating. Nothing serious, just a few points here and there. I knew nothing about the pain my son was going through. He would shut himself in his room, refused to go to school. I let him have his space; I thought things would get better, that when he was ready we could talk."

He chuckled bitterly. "We never did have that talk. A few months after the death of my wife the MWPSB broke down our door. I saw one of the Inspectors point a gun straight at his face. I stood there and did nothing; I thought they would paralyze him, give him the therapy he needed. We weren't told of the other settings on the Dominators. They… they killed him, right in front of me. My only son, gone. His blood was on my hands and face. The body had been blown to bits, right in the middle of our living room."

The woman remained silent, staring down at her feet. A long silence enveloped the car as the Inspector did her best to keep the tears away.

She finally spoke up, voice wavering, "I-I'm so sorry Choe… I didn't know—I would have done something! Anything! It's the job of an Inspector to protect the people!"

"Heh, do you really believe that? The sins I've committed have probably earned me a special place in Hell. I continued to evade the police, used my computer training to my advantage, was able to walk down the streets by hacking the street-scanners. One day, I met Makishima. I would like to say he didn't take advantage of my grief, but I would be lying if I said he didn't. He was impressed by my hacking abilities. Said he needed my help, that he wanted to overthrow Sibyl. Do you know what I did?"

The girl shook her head.

"I laughed in his face. He was just some scrawny thing, looked like he couldn't do much. I thought he was all talk and no bite. That's when he nearly stabbed me in the gut. We've been 'partners in crime' ever since." He smiled (surprisingly) at the fond memory.

"…Makishima reminded me of my son."

The woman didn't respond, glancing up at the hacker. She saw the ghost of a tear trace down his cheek, dripping onto the steering wheel.

* * *

The third time and she was 'kidnapped' Choe nearly died.

Choe Gu-Sung eyed the pocket hologram device wearily, looking at the other man in confusion.

"You want me to do what?"

Makishima gave a sly grin, handing the device to the older man.

"She knows what we look like now; if she knows you're there she may not act normally. I want you to follow her for a day, be her shadow. Then, when you have a clear shot, bring her back here without incident. Understand?"

The Korean nodded dully, opening up the portable compact. "You owe me so much for this."

The asymptomatic laughed, fixing a small camera onto the man's jacket.

"Just remember, I'll be watching. Do not fail me. I'd hate to have to 'discipline' you." He patted the hacker on the back, the dull side of the razor pressing into the fabric.

"O-of course. I'll bring her back safely, Makishima-san."

* * *

The Inspector was out on the town (and was taking extra precautions to not be taken off the streets _again_), meandering through the crowded shopping center. She checked around one last time for any suspicious people (aka Makishima or Choe) and ducked into the nearest clothing store.

A brown-haired woman with mahogany eyes quietly followed behind, adjusting the collar of her jacket.

"Is that you, Kikyo-chan? I thought you weren't starting until next week…" One of the employees piped up, gripping her shoulder.

The brunette shook her head wildly, arms up, "Y-you have the wrong per—"

"Well, we're pretty understaffed as is, so I'll let you start now. Here's your nametag; we don't have any extra uniforms, I'm afraid. Anyway, since you were at orientation you should know exactly what to do! How about interacting with some of the customers? I think that young lady over there needs some help! The elderly woman pushed the woman towards said customer, smiling all the while.

Akane felt a slight push at her back, causing her to lurch forward in surprise.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Uh- is there anything you need help with?" The woman seemed flustered, stuttering as she adjusted the nametag on her shirt.

"It's alright. There was something I needed help with, actually. It's just a little embarrassing."

"Oh, really? What do you need help with?" Her demeanor changed instantly. The brunette looked genuinely interested, as if she was going to take out a pen and paper to write down whatever the woman said.

"Well…"

* * *

For the first time in years, Choe regretted meeting Shougo Makishima.

"Miss… Kikyo? The brunette read the nametag carefully, looking up at the blushing woman.

"Yes? W-what did you ask?" She blurted out.

"I asked if you could help me with finding some undergarments that fit. I'd greatly appreciate it. To be honest, this is a little out of my element."

The strange woman nodded robotically, walking quickly towards one of the aisles in the far back of the store.

"Excuse me, but, isn't the undergarment section near the front?" Akane called out worriedly.

"Ah, yes of course! Hahaha, my mistake!" The laugh sounded so forced that the Inspector _almost _doubted the woman worked at the store at all and she was being pranked.

(If she only knew…)

* * *

The silver-haired youth watched from one of the many monitors as Akane led the other woman towards the fitting rooms. He twitched slightly, tightening the grip on his razor.

Choe was _so_ dead.

* * *

Akane gripped the edge of her blouse, bringing it over her head in one fluid motion. Tossing the shirt to the side, she stared at the other woman who had currently planted herself in the corner of the dressing room, rocking back and forth.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

The woman flinched, turning around slowly to face the girl.

"Oh, thank God, I thought you were—"

Screams could be heard as a stampede of women bolted from the fitting rooms. The doorknob shook as someone pulled at the locked door. The pair stood in shock as a blade cut into the wooden door, tracing a circle around the doorknob. The door fell open to reveal a certain asymptomatic man.

"M-makishima, this is not what it looks like—"

He pushed his lackey to the side, staring straight at the blushing woman.

"W-what the—get out!" She shrieked, punching at his chest. He unzipped his jacket, throwing it over her petite form. Picking her up bridal style he calmly walked out of the store, ignoring her as she yelled out threats, even saying something like, "The second I get my Dominator I swear I'll blow a hole in your face!" He chuckled at her failed attempts of violence, placing her gently in the car.

The Korean let out a sigh, turning off the hologram compact and returning to his regular appearance. Unfortunately, the very second he did the manager of the store along with a horde of angry woman appeared, circling the man.

"W-wait, you've got the wrong person—" His voice drowned out as the woman attacked, throwing purses, makeup, and even books at the poor man.

Why was he always the one with horrible luck?

* * *

They drove in relative silence, the Inspector refusing to look at her silver-haired kidnapper.

A mischievous grin spread across his face as he glanced at her purse, the spine of a certain book showing.

"Did you like them?"

"Like what?"

"The books."

She didn't respond, returning to looking out the window. Eventually, she let out a sigh, returning her gaze to the man.

"What do _you _want from me? I'm tired of this stupid game; if you have a good reason for all of this then please, explain."

"I asked you a question first." He noted, grinning.

"…They were alright. I can see why they're banned though."

This immediately peaked his interest. "How so?"

"Well, let's take _A Brave New World _for example. People are born into a caste system. I can't deny that it's not like Sibyl. She dictates who can do what job, what type of life people can live; in this case I guess we're alphas. People are supposed to be content in their roles, to be happy in contributing to society. But, they are given no choice. Just like now, in a way. They don't know there is a choice, though. Which is different than today. We can still learn about the past, relationships are still common and, arguably, reinforced. And, we're a 'happy' society. If more and more people read these books more and more would be unhappy. People will start to think, "Why can't we make our own decisions? What if we want to make mistakes? What if we want to _live_?" If that happened, Sibyl would collapse."

"You are correct. Sibyl would inevitably fall."

"But, we can't let that happen, yet. If we did, all semblances of peace and stability would disappear. Sibyl has done some good; crime rates have plummeted. We've exchanged freedom for order. The society we live in today would die. That's why Sibyl is necessary. Maybe one day it'll change. Maybe one day we won't need the law; people will do what is right just _because _and we won't need Enforcers or Inspectors. But, for now, they're vital in keeping the world afloat."

Makishima absorbed the words, fingers tightening on the wheel.

"What if I wanted chaos and freedom over peace and order?" He spoke, lips curling into a lopsided grin.

The Inspector huffed. "You would want that… there is no option in which everyone is happy. That would be a utopia."

He chuckled, parking in front of the Inspector's apartment complex. "That it would be, Akane Tsunemori…"

* * *

The fourth time and he was unsure if he was ready to let her go.

.

"Akane-chan! Are you alright? You've been spacing out lately!" The orange-haired Enforcer asked, sitting down in the seat next to her.

"I-I'm fine, really. Just been thinking about things."

"Like what? Are you in love?"

She laughed incredulously, bellowing over in a fit of giggles.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Hahaha! Kagari-kun, I appreciate the concern. But, I'm fine."

The Enforcer grinned widely, returning to his gaming console. "If you say so… I still think there's something going on! Come on, you can tell me! I promise I won't tell a soul!"

Before she could respond the alarms went off, calling all Units to be on standby.

"Gino, what's going on?" Kagari questioned, pocketing his portable gaming device.

"Everyone, listen up. There's been a jump in stress levels in fifteen different locations. We're usually stretched thin as we are, but this will be especially difficult. Tsunemori-san, stay here in case this is a diversion. Keep in contact with us if anything changes. We'll come back as soon as we can." The team quickly disappeared out of the office, each member giving a curt goodbye (except Kagari, of course, who waved flamboyantly as he followed the group).

The Inspector sat in her desk, fingers tapping against wood as her mind raced. Fifteen different areas with elevated stress levels? It seemed near impossible… something felt wrong.

Suddenly, the monitor turned black, all electronics shutting off. Even her watch refused to turn on as the room was bathed in darkness.

She felt a cold hand at her side. The Inspector let out a cry as she was picked up, swung over someone's shoulder.

"Let go!" She yelled, beating against the stranger. A cough came from the man as his strides grew shorter and slower. The lights flickered on just as they passed the entrance of HQ.

"Makishima?" She whispered. The man gave a shaky grin, struggling to make his way to the car. He collapsed onto the ground, cushioning the brunette's fall. She fell on top of him, cheek brushing against his face. In stark contrast to his hands, the rest of his body seemed feverish and warm, his breath coming out labored and slow. Flakes of snow drifted onto the pair, the snow on the ground blending in with his white hair. He looked paler and thinner than he ever did, nearly buried in snow, swimming in an oversized jacket.

"Y-you idiot! What did you think you were doing?"

He closed his eyes, taking in another shallow breath.

"I wanted to see you." He mumbled out, all facades slipping under his feverish mind. He coughed, fingers clenching around her arm.

"Don't go…" Shougo drifted to sleep as the snow fell, in the arms of the Inspector.

* * *

The brunette watched as the man slept, wool blanket moving in time with his breaths. He had always seemed so… above human. Now, he looked fragile (so terribly human), like a gust of wind could shatter him to pieces and nothing—no one could put him back together. Akane sat worriedly at his side, replacing the cool compress with a colder one. His cheeks were still flushed and every now and then he would shiver in his sleep, face twisting into a grimace. He mumbled out something in his sleep, catching the Inspector's attention. She brought her face next to his, listening for the next couple of words.

"…Gotcha." Topaz eyes blinked open as he snaked his arms around the surprised girl.

"W-wait, what are you doing—"

He silenced her with a light kiss, pulling back to give a cocky grin.

She turned a beet red, shoving his face away. "Y-you idiot, that was uncalled for!"

"I know, but if I told you I was going to do that, would you have let me?" A series of coughs racked his frame, causing him to fall back against the sofa.

"Of course not! You're sick, you shouldn't be doing stupid stuff like that! Speaking of which, did you and Choe arrange for the fake stress elevations?"

"H-heh, it seems we've been caught, Choe." He murmured, smiling at the Korean as he walked into the living room.

"So it seems… how are you feeling?" The man did his best to look unconcerned, but his bionic eyes showed a glint of sadness.

"I feel a tad bit weak, my throat hurts as well, but other than that, I'm fine."

Choe breathed in a sigh of relief, walking towards the kitchen. "That's good to hear. I'll make some soup; Akane, are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Well I—"

"Of course she is. We haven't had our chess match yet," Makishima interrupted.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I saw in your files that you were head captain of the chess club at your high school. Care for a match?"

"I know that no matter what I say we're still going to have this match."

He smiled. "Good, you learn quick. I'll go get the chess set from my room—"

She pushed him back gently, frowning. "I'll get it. Your room, right?" The girl meandered through the halls as if she had been their hundreds of times before.

"Uh, Akane, how do you know where my room is?"

"Oh, I hang out with Choe all the time. He didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't." A muffled curse could be heard coming out of the kitchen as well as the sound of pots and pans dropping (and the sound of someone crying).

* * *

"How about we make this chess game interesting?" He questioned, gauging her reaction.

Damn her self-repressed competitive nature.

"…What do you wager?"

"If I win, you have to move in with me. If you win, however, I'll stop bothering you. No more; you can go on with your life like you never met me."

The girl weighed the options, eventually coming to a decision.

"Alright. Just be warned; I won every regional match I participated in."

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Akane was down a queen. With only rooks and bishops to rely on, the girl played an intricate dance of leading Makishima into well-placed traps.

"You're much better than I thought you'd be." He confessed, watching as his queen was taken by a pawn of all things.

"You're not too bad yourself." She teased, moving her king from checkmate.

Both were down to their kings, with each holding a pawn apiece. The brunette skillfully stole his remaining pawn. He frowned, analyzing the chess board. Three moves later, he managed to capture her pawn with his king.

"Well, that's a tie, isn't it? The match could go on forever with only two kings on the board." She remarked, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"That appears to be the case…" He trailed off, helping the Inspector put the pieces back on the board.

"So, what happens to the bet?"

"We compromise. You move in with me and I'll stop 'bothering' you." He gave a wide grin, laughing at the woman's reaction.

"W-what are you talking about? How would you stop bothering me if I moved in with you?"

"Well, for one thing, I'd stop pestering you _about_ moving in with me."

"Y-you're an idiot…" She mumbled, blushing heavily.

"And at this point, I don't think you have much of a choice. I already sent Choe to gather your belongings." He said it so casually that she almost thought he was kidding. Almost. Even when Choe came back with a suitcase of stuff and replied that a moving van was parked outside the apartment complex.

"What am I going to tell my parents? Hey, mom, dad, I decided to move in with a criminally asymptomatic man and a latent criminal/hacker. Did I mention they're both male?" She clutched at her head; what would she tell Unit 1? Overlooking Choe's obviously high psycho-pass was a grave offense. She could be fired or—

Shougo pulled her in for a kiss again, breaking her chain of thought. He gave a giddy, childlike smile as he spoke, "There was no way I was ever going to let you go. The game's been rigged from the start. I couldn't let go of the one thing that made me feel alive. Congratulations, Akane Tsunemori, you've risen from sheep to human."

"I was always human to begin with, idiot…" She mumbled, pecking him lightly on the cheek. Hiding her blushing face, she returned to the living room.

"Wait, do you guys even have an extra room?"

"You could always sleep with me."

"But I would probably keep you up all night."

Choe, who had been typing away on his laptop nearly choked on his drink, hitting the laptop off his lap and onto the ground.

"What?" Akane questioned, staring imploringly at the brunette man.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. Please excuse me." He nearly sprinted out of the room in his escape.

The girl looked around confused, turning to the chuckling silver-haired man.

"I'll just share a room with Choe."

"A-alright."

And thus, living with a sometimes psychotic asymptomatic and latent criminal hacker turned out to be not that bad of an experience. Sure, dinners were definitely strange (especially when they started referencing obscure ways to murder people, like with blenders and plastination) but they were interesting too. All in all, she could get used to these crazy, beautiful people.

* * *

-Omake-

The brunette coughed into a tissue, glaring at the laughing asymptomatic.

"T-this is all your fault Shougo—Achoo!" She sneezed, tightening the grip on her blanket.

"Whatever do you mean?" He questioned, smiling widely.

"You know damn well what I mean! You got me and Choe sick!" She hissed.

The Korean was passed out on the opposite couch, snoring loudly. His legs hung over the side comically as he slept.

"Well, my deepest apologies." Makishima chuckled, holding out a spoon full of chicken noodle soup. She ate it sourly, pouting all the while.

"I still don't forgive you…"

"Not even now?" He hugged her tightly, kissing her on the forehead.

"…Maybe a little. You have to cook for me more often, though."

"Alright, I promise."

She smiled contentedly, listening to the man as he read excerpts from _1984_. Eventually, her hazel eyes fluttered closed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You won't go anymore, amorous butterfly, fluttering around inside night and day..."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for checking out the story! If you guys want a series (like just a bunch of fluffy oneshots of the three learning to live together) please let me know in the reviews! I have a couple more ideas for this AU and had no place to put them, so... yah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story :3

edit: Alright, I started a new series for this called, 'Between the Raindrops.' Please check it out if you get the chance!

-Isis


End file.
